A Weapon or More?
by AgentofLegends27
Summary: Lily May, a 14 year old girl from 2016 was taken and trained by the time masters. With her meta human wings she completed small missions, a assassination here, a quick change there. Until the legends came and destroyed the time masters. Lily was sent away with one last mission, destroy the legends. But will she remain a weapon or become something more, for example, a legend.


**Hey everyone, so this is my first legends of tomorrow fanfic:) I hope you enjoy. It is set during season 2. Please review and follow and I'll try to update regularly. I really appreciate any criticism at all:)**

A Weapon or More?

Chapter 1: mission

Another day, locked in a cage. Lily May looked around her room with a sigh as she put down the book. Her ginger hair fell over her shoulder as she walked forward. Her blue eyes bright as she looked into the time zone around. The lines that seemed to dance reflected in her eyes. She watched the green light, the only veiw outside she could remember, for a few minutes before turning away. She turned and looked into the mirror, tracing a small scar on the side of her cheek. She had no idea how she got it or when but it had always been there, almost like a constant in her strange world. Here figures traced it perfectly, she had done it millions of times before. She sighed before walking back to her bed.

She looked at the plain walls around her before picking up her book again, history of the Victoria's. Here next mission was to do with that time apparently, not that she was ever told until she was on her this, stop that, survey this. She began to read again, she wasn't allowed to chose what she read anyway. Always monitored, on a leash, use and then preparer, only look after for the job. A knock came on the door as she got up and opened it.

"Training" her trainer simply said as he escorted her to the gym. When she got in her wings opened up, the black bullet proof wings flew both sides of her. She touched the feathers lightly, pushing them back and watching them ping back toward before taking to the sky, covering the hole space a few times and dropping lightly back to the floor. The feathers covered her body as she rapped them around herself. It was the closest thing to a hug she ever got.

"Start" she instantly began to fight, mostly to keep fit, most of her missions were simple, assassination, make sure someone's in the right place, little things like that. Her wings were just big enough to cover her who body, completely safe from bullets on all sides. She deflected and fought in turn, defeating all in around half an hour, slow. A few cuts here and there and a bruise of the front of her forehead, just above her eye was what she was done. She grabbed a first aid kit and started to patch herself up. Sighing she checked herself over, bit by bit. She had patches all over her body and a small patch to help the bruise on her head. She sat down and drank by the side.

"Am I going again?" She asked seemingly to the air, She waited for a few minutes before getting up quickly "hello?" She called again, looking over to where her trainer usually stood in, no one was there. She looked around the room before running to the window.

Running everywhere. She looked out of the window and saw panic. She stared for a minute or so, paralysed by confusion before running out the gym. She ran blinded through the halls. Her ship? Her room? She didn't know where to go. She heard a voice behind her.

"Lily May" the man boomed, she gulped before turning around. She looked up, stood tall and took a deep breath. She waited to be told, always taught to wait for others to speak first. She had no clue why here, she was just a kid. There were plenty of other time masters anyway.

"Last mission, get to your ship and complete it. Don't come back here." He said with a nod "die trying if you have to, if you survive your free." He turned after he spoke, she began to run again, through the doors, fighting against the crowd to the ship.

"Jillian, mission?" She asked as she entered, sitting down in the captains chair quickly and putting down the belt. The ship started to power up, leaving the docking. A crash was heard behind as lily looked, her home in rubble. It wasn't much, more work than play, actually always work, but it was still her home. Her blue eyes filled with anger as she drove.

"Mission: kill Captain hunter and his crew." Jillian replied as Lily's face flashed red. A small box of a letter and a photo stayed in the same place it always was. By her side. She opened it and looked inside before placing it in a pile with her only belongings A bag, a photo, a letter and a small toy. She sighed before putting them all back.

"Set a course" she said, a slight anger in her voice and a hint of pain. Her voice was shallow, not what you would expect of a teenage girl. She looked back again at the scene of horror behind her, rubble only just visual in the green sky.

"Of cause captain" Jillian replied in the usual tone, unaffected by the events that had just passed. She got up and walked over to the other side of the small ship, two floors, suitable for one person, two at most a small kitchen, one bedrooms, a library and a small medical bay.

Other than this it looked very similar to the wave rider, almost like a sister ship. The ship had a steady course as Lily headed to the library and slumped down in a chair, opening a book and laying it by her side to read. She sat there, not taking in the information as she thought "consontrate on the mission" she told her self before she fell asleep in the chair.


End file.
